User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/I Wouldn't Consider Jungle Emperor Series A Rip Off / Comparing Simba With Other Lion Cubs
Panja and his white furred cub have a few similar scenes but their story isn't quite a rip off of the Lion King. There are even scene that sort show the past of Africa like the spirit of a mammoth talking with Panja on the snow of Kilimanjaro that scene reminds me more of Brother Bear's spirit scenes. The bugs in this Jungle Emperor series remind me of Rescuers Downunder film because their picture are similar. The respect the animals in Jungle Emperor series show each other while Panja rules reminds me of Fern Gully's films. Panja and his white lion cub do stuff the Lion King prides don't though, the white lion cub even meets strangers such as circus people. Panja lets his two cubs follow if he's just strolling the jungle near Kilimanjaro,. Scar irritates Mufasa but in the Jungle Emperor series episodes Panja will hurry off if he sees trouble or hears what sounds like danger, but he's even friendly to stranger while keeping his jungle neighbors safe, that includes Panja helping lost humans. Panja shows a bit of more confidence than Mufasa in scenes of jumping cliffs and saving someone, but they both caution the cubs.But in comparison of king skills Panja shows more patience than Simba, cub or neighbor Panja is clearly caring while Simba speaks with the tone of arrogance especially when facing Outlanders The young lion cub Ryan he shows more determination than Simba while he's still a cub, in the Bravelands book series Fearless sure shows more nobility and is very willing to accept advice for solution, plus unlike Simba the lion cub Fearless pays close attention to what other are up to so the situation stays clear, but you've seen how Simba lets Scar trick him and weaken his confidence of being king. The Wild it's a film with a few similar scenes too especially when Samson saves his son Ryan from wildbeests in a volcanic landscape, Ryan doesn't have the confidence to roar. Also Panja's white cub can explore on independently but Simba puts Nala and himself in danger while he's a cub and then doesn't really accept how the ecosystem / Circle of life works while he's king in the Lion Guard series. Simba should speak politer, he doesn't even admit how much control he's put on his son Kion. Comparing the different lions of the Lion King and Lion Guard video it's Mufasa, Askari, Ahadi, and Kovu and I like the adulthood scenes of, but in the Lion Guard I have trouble with the rude hatred Simba shows Outlanders especily with how many have done nothing wrong and just want to survive. If doing any real safety solution for the whole kingdom it's Janja I'd punish because he'd be happy about invasion. and It's poor Reirei I'd indeed reform. Kion's more thoughtful than Simba, but he seems to not realize he let his father control him instead of making his own decisions of who to become. But I'd let Kion's adult attitude be similar to Sarabi in her scenes with Scar, she shows clear bravery, wisdom and the strength of being true to yourself for sure. I accept the ships other fans have mentioned for Lion Guard cubs but my wish for Kion is mainly that he'll reflect his releative's best traits when he's an adult. I'd choose Rani if this ship stuff actually happens. Sarabi, Askari, Mufasa, and Nala are the relatives I'd let Kion reflect the good traits of for sure. Panja actually shows much more friendliness than Simba in his scenes of speaking with animals in his jungle kingdom. Simba talks like a rude know-it-all king but Panja will just be protective and stand up for others. Category:Blog posts